Years After
by soccerdefender130
Summary: Sequel to Love and Adventures. If u didn't read Love and Adventures, read before this story! You will know why!
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV

Three year ago, yesterday, Eli had proposed to me at our graduation party. Of course I said yes, I love him to death. We got married yesterday at the abandoned church where Adam's party was. Our wedding was small, not a lot of people, just our closest friends and family. After the wedding, Eli took me by the hand and led me to Morty. He told me that we were going somewhere that I have never been to. I was a little nervous, but I had to trust him. We drove for about an hour until we pulled up to a large house that sat by itself, on a hill that looked over a lake.

" Eli, why are we here?" I giggled.

" Well, I knew that you wanted to move away and so did I, so I saved up enough money to buy us this amazing house." He smiled.

My jaw dropped and he just kept smiling. He got out of the car and came to open my door. I got out the car and went to hold Eli's hand, but instead he picked me up, and carried me to our new house. I opened the door and he put my down but took my hand.

" Would you like a tour?" He said as he lightly kissed my lips. I smiled my head and nodded.

He showed me the main floor which had a giant living room, a huge window that showed an amazing view of the lake, a kitchen, and a dining room. The living room had a white love seat and a long white couch, a TV mounted on the wall, a small coffee table in the middle of the room, and a lamp sitting in the conner. The kitchen was completely finished; it had a granite counter with a built in sink, a dish washer, which was also built into the counter, a refrigerator of to the side, and wooden cabinets. The dining room had a long, wooden table with cushioned, wooden chairs surrounding the perimeter. Eli stopped at the stairs.

" So are you ready to see the upstairs?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I leaned my head against his chest and nodded. He led me up was our room and then three extra rooms, a medium sized bathroom between two of the rooms. Finally, he led me to our room. It was enormous. There was a kind sized bed in the middle of the room, a huge dresser on the wall, there were two windows on the wall, over looking their patio, and then there were two doors. I let go of Eli's hand and walked over and opened the first door. It was a bathroom with a huge shower and a bath tub, there were two sinks and a big mirror. I turned and smiled and walked to the other door. It was already open and Eli was standing inside. It was a giant walk in closet. He walked towards me and led me to the bed. We sat down and he brought our foreheads together.

" Eli, this place is perfect."

" No, this place is nice, your my definition of perfect." I blushed like crazy.

I got off the bed, " I'll be right back." I walked of into the bathroom.

Eli's POV

I laid back on the bed, waiting for Clare to come out. I really wanted to talk about starting a family with her. I have always wanted kids, and I knew that she did too, but I didn't know when. I was thinking about our possible family, when Clare walked out in nothing but a black lace bra and black underwear. My eyes opened wide and my mouth fell open slightly.

" Wow." Was all I could say.

" Do you like it? Alli got it for me before the wedding." She walked over and sat on my lap.

" Guess I won't be needing this." She said as she slipped off her purity ring and put it on the night stand next to the bed. I smiled and pulled our bodies together. Her lips met mine. This was the beginning of a night I would never forget.


	2. Baby Talk

Clare's POV

I rested my head on my husband's bare chest while he ran his fingers through my hair.

" You okay?" My husband's voice came in a whisper.

" Yea, why wouldn't I be?" I started to trace patterns on his skin.

" Well, I know it was your first time…" His voice was laced with concern.

" Sweetie, I'm fine, you don't have to worry." I smiled as I met my Eli's eyes with mine.

" Okay. Um I kinda wanted to talk to about something."

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to know if you wanted to start a family any time soon. I remember you telling me that you wanted kids and I've always wanted kids."

" I would like to start a family soon" I said with a lot of enthusiasm then I kissed him softly. " Do you?"

" Yea of course. I could see it now, a little mini Clare running around with a little Eli." He chuckled. I smiled.

" What do you want first?"

" What do you mean?" He looked down at me.

" Like a girl or a boy first? I know its early but…"

" Well, either would be awesome." he laughed a little. " If it was a girl, I would read her Shakespeare every night before bed, I would take her down to the lake and teach her to swim, I'll make sure that she is never hurt by a boy. If it was a boy, I would take him to his first rock concert," I giggled a little bit. " I would throw the football with him, I would teach him how to drive, and I would teach him how to treat a woman with respect." He looked at me and smiled.

" You are going to make an awesome father." I leaned up to kiss him.

" Are you hungry?" He asked.

" Sure." I was about to get out of bed when I realized I only had my bra and underwear on. I knew that I was being silly but Eli some how knew why I wasn't getting out of bed right away, and he went and got me a pair of long plaid pants and one of his t-shirts.

" You know Clare, you don't have to hide from me." He winked and waited for me to put the clothes on.

We walked down the wide flight of stairs, hand in hand, into the kitchen.

" I had the fridge stocked with all of your favorites."

I blushed. " Awe, your so sweet."

" So how does french toast with bacon sound?" He asked as he pulled out the ingredients.

" It sounds wonderful." I smiled as I made some coffee for the both of us. I poured coffee for Eli and then for me, and I went and stood by the big window. The view was amazing. I was day dreaming when a pair of warm arms snake around my waist and pulled me close.

" Breakfast is almost ready." Eli mumbles, with his head rested on my shoulder.

" Okay."

We finish breakfast and we continue to talk about babies. I really want to be pregnant, and soon. I could tell that Eli wanted to be a parent as much as I did, I could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes.

" Come on…" I said as I took Eli's hand and led him up stairs to our bedroom.

" What are we doing?" He said as I took my shirt off and started take his pants off.

" What do you think, silly?"

He smiled. He laid down on the bed and pulled me on top of him. He feverishly unclasped my bra and kissed me passionately. I moaned his name, softly, as his lips pressed again my chest, and we started again.

Review and tell me what you want their first baby to be and i'll take name suggestions too!


	3. Negative

This chapter takes place 2 weeks after the last chapter!

Eli' s POV

Clare and I sat on our patio, talking and watching the sun rise. Clare was sitting on my lap, drinking her coffee, when suddenly, she slammed the coffee mug down on the table, jumped off my lap, and ran inside. I was a little scared so I ran after her. She ran up the stairs to the bathroom and slammed the door.

" Sweetie, let me in." I said with my head against the door.

" No trust me, you don't want to be in here." She said quietly.

" Clare, I want to be there for you, just please let me in." I said in a loving voice. I heard the toilet flush and then she opened the door. I walked in, sat on the floor and pulled her onto my lap.

" I think it was food poisoning." She whispered.

" Are you sure?"

" Well, my period is a week and a half late…"

" Do you want to go get a couple tests?" I looked into her big blue eyes.

She nodded and we got up off the floor to get dressed. We took Morty into town, which was a good half an hour away. She held my hand the entire time. I could tell she was nervous. We walked into the local pharmacy and looked for pregnancy tests.

" Which one is best? Should we get a couple?" I asked as she looked over each test.

" Let's get three, just to make sure." She smiled.

We checked out and headed back home. She snuggled next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. As soon as we got home, we took the tests upstairs. She took the three tests out of the bag, walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

" Come on, Clare." I said as I try to open the locked door.

" No, your not going to watch me pee on a stick. I'll let you know when I'm done."

I groaned and sat on our bed. Just a minute later, Clare let me into the bathroom with her. We sat on the edge of the bath tub, hold each other's hand.

" How long is it supposed to take?" I asked as I stroked her hair.

" All of the boxes said three minutes, so they should be done in a minute." She sounded nervous.

" Clare, look at me," I cupped her face and brought it close to mine. " No matter what happens, we can always try again. Okay? I love you."

" I know and I love you too." Our lips met for a few seconds then she pulled away. She stood up and looked at the tests that were sitting on the counter. I stood up too. They were all negative. I looked over at Clare, who had tears on the verge of spilling over. I pulled her into a hug and let her cry into my chest. I rubbed small circles on her back while she held me tight. We stood like this for a long time until she pulled away. She looked up at with red eyes.

" Like you said, we can always try again." She sniffled. I leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and kissed back.

" So do you still want kids?" I knew it was a silly question but…

" Of course, as long as you do."

" Baby of course I do, we would make amazing parents." I smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

We laid in our bed, just lying in each other's arms. By now it was around 3 o'clock. I was planning a dinner out on the lake. My parents got us a boat for our wedding and I thought this would be a great time to use it. I looked down at Clare and she was fast asleep. She had a rough day, so I was going to let her sleep. I quietly got up and went to fix our dinner. I made grilled chicken, rice, and green beans, one of her favorite meals. I was wrapping everything up and putting it into a basket, when Clare came down the stairs.

" Sweetie, what are you doing?" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

" I'll tell you later, but right now, you have to go get ready." I smirked

" Ready for what?" She looked confused.

" Just wear something pretty." I winked at her.

She blushed and walked back up the stairs, still confused. She had no clue what we were going to do tonight.


	4. Candles on the lake

Clare's POV

I have to admit, I was a little nervous about what Eli had planned for us to do. He told me I should wear something pretty, so I went into the closet and found the same dress I was wearing when Eli proposed. I tried it on and it still fit perfectly.

" Yes." I whispered to myself.

I found a pair of black flats and then found a pair of diamond stud earrings. I was ready for what ever Eli had in store. I walked down the stairs quietly and snuck up on Eli, who looking out the window. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned to face me and smiled. He was wearing a pair of black skinnies( he hasn't changed much), a white shirt with a grey vest over top.

" You look amazing." He said before he gave me a quick kiss.

" Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." I smiled.

" Shall we?" He asked as he held out his hand for me. I took his hand and noticed a picnic basket in the other hand.

We got into Morty and started down the long driveway to the lake. Eli parked the car and helped me out.

" Okay, close your eyes."

" No I don't trust you." I giggled.

" You don't trust me? Clare, I am hurt." Eli's voice was filled with sarcasm.

I giggled and continued for hold my husband's hand. I could feel the air getting a little colder and the ground was getting a little softer.

" You can open your eyes." Eli whispered into my ear, which still sent shivers up my spine.

I open my eyes to see a medium sized motor boat sitting on the water, with lights hung around the edges. My mouth opened slightly.

" When did you get this?" I turn to face Eli.

" My parents got it for us as a wedding present. I thought now would be a good time to tell you about it." He smiled.

He took my hand and led me on to the boat. We went inside where there was a small table with candles and a vase of roses. I blushed.

" Eli, you didn't have to do this."

" I know baby, but I wanted to. You seemed so sad and I wanted to cheer you up." He said as he a chair out for me.

He pulled out our dinner and lit the candles. He was so sweet. I don't know of any other guy that would do this. We ate our dinner and made small conversations. All dinner, I was thinking about later tonight. I wanted to keep trying for a baby. We finished dinner and went back to the house. Eli cleaned the dishes and I told him I would be right back. I practically ran up the stairs. I throw off my shoes and looked for something sexy. I found a red and black lace bra and a pair of red underwear, that again, Alli had gotten me for our honey moon. I ran and dimmed the lights and ran behind the door.

" Hey sweetie, can you come here for a minute?"

" Sure, be right there." Eli called back up the stairs.

I could hear him jogging up the stairs and walking down the hallway. He came into the room. He didn't even see me. I walked up behind him and kissed his neck. He immediately turned around and his eyes got big. I didn't even bother to waist time. I attacked his lips with mine and he kissed back with passion. Without breaking the kiss, I moved him to the bed and pushed him on to the bed. He smiled as I took off his vest and shirt and threw them on the floor. We pulled apart for a brief second so that we could catch our breaths, then we went back at it.


	5. Positive

Clare's POV

2 months later…...

Positive. They were all positive. I looked at the three tests sitting on the sink. I felt tears running down my cheek. I picked one of them up and walked into the bedroom to sit next to Eli on our bed.

" What's wrong baby?" He asked as he rubbed circles on my back.

I didn't respond, I just handed him the test. I looked over at him and his eyes went from the test to me, then back to the test. His worried frown turned into a huge smile.

" Is this for real? This isn't a sick joke that wives play on their husbands?" He asked. I shook my head no and giggled a little.

" Yes it is for real. We are going to be parents." I know I don't sound excited, but trust me, I am.

" Sweetie, this is amazing!" He pulled me into a strong hug. I squeezed him back as hard as I could. I pulled back and and he wiped the tears from my cheek. I smiled and reached up and wiped his tears off too.

" Oh my gosh, I can't believe this! Who's parents are we going to tell first? We have to get a crib! What room is going to be the nursery?" He kept rambling until I cupped his face with my hands.

" Baby, we have nine months," I chuckled, " I want to tell your parents first, they have been so good to us, and we can worry about the nursery later." I gave him a small kiss and stood up off the bed. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a short pair of black sweat pants and a long sleeved, tight turquoise shirt. I didn't feel like going into the bathroom, so I just changed in the closet. I walked back to the bed where Eli was still sitting, with a giant smile on his face. I smiled back and I told him to go get ready, and that we were going to tell his parents. He practically ran into the closet to find clothes. I laughed. He was really excited about this. I knew that he wanted kids even before we got married. In less then 5 minutes, Eli came out of the closet and put his black converses on. I just smiled as he struggled to get his left shoe on. He finally got his shoe on and we left the house, hand in hand. He opened the door for me and I slid in. He walked over to his side and swung open the door. I could tell that he was excited about telling his parents. He held my hand the entire drive. He would rub his thumb on my hand in little circles. The car ride was silent, but it was comfortable. We pulled up to his parents house about an hour later. They had moved right after Eli and I had our graduation party. I opened the door and met Eli by the front of the car. He took my hand and opened the front door.

" Mom, dad?" His voice rang though the house.

" Ahhh!" His mom came running from the kitchen. " My babies! How are you guys? I haven't seen you since the wedding!" She pulled us both in for a big hug. She let us go.

" Are you guys hungry? I made pasta and chicken for lunch. Sit, sit." She motioned for us to sit at the kitchen table. We sat down and she ran into the kitchen and brought back lunch.

" So what brought you guys here?" She asked as she took a bite of the pasta.

" Well," I said as I grabbed Eli's hand under the table. " We talked about starting a family after the wedding, and we found out today that I'm pregnant." I smiled and looked and Eli, who had the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face. We looked at his mom, who's mouth was wide open.

" Your serious? I'm going to be a grandma?" She said with tears of joy, streaming from her face, smearing her mascara. We nodded and she continued to let tears of joy run down her cheeks. She was still crying when Eli's dad walked into the room. He looked at his wife then at Eli and I.

" What happened?" He asked his wife.

" Nothing except we are going to be grandparents." She looked up at him.

" Really? That's awesome!" He exclaimed as he took a seat at the table. I smiled and so did Eli.

We sat and talked for another hour or so before Eli and I left to go back home. By the time we go home it was about 10:30 and we were both tired. We changed out of our clothes and into pajamas. Eli was already under the covers when I came to bed. He pulled the covers up for me to get in. I slid under them and and turned to face him.

" So have you thought about any names?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

" Well, I kinda like the name Scarlett if it was a girl, and Mason if it was a boy." He whispered.

" I like those." I smiled and gave him a small kiss.

" Oh yea, I forgot I made an appointment with the doctor tomorrow." He pulled me closer and I nestled my head in his neck.

" That sounds good. I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed." I kissed his neck.

" Okay, me too. I love you."

" I love you too." I said as I let the need of sleep take over my body.

**Tell me what you guys think of the names, and tell me what you think they should have first!**


	6. Doctors

Clare's POV

My first doctors appointment was today at 12:00. I woke up at 9:30. I reached over to Eli's side of the bed, but he wasn't there. I popped up and looked around the room. I slipped on my fuzzy red slippers and went down stairs. I looked in the dining room, not there. I looked in the kitchen, not there. I went to the living room, and again, he wasn't there. I was standing in the living room, with my hands on my hips, trying to figure out where he was. Then I remember that he liked to sit on the porch when he needs to think. I opened the sliding door and stepped outside. Eli was sitting on a wooden chair, sipping coffee. I walked over and pulled up a chair next to him. I put my hand on his leg and he looked at me and smiled.

" What are you thinking about sweetheart?"

" I want to be there for our baby, I don't want to be the dad that the kids hate, or that push over- parent."

" Oh baby, don't worry about that. You will make the best dad." I kissed him lightly.

We continued to talk about our baby. We decided that after the doctors, we would go and look at cribs and other baby necessities. We both got ready and left a little early to go to the doctor. The doctors wasn't too far away so we go there at about 11:45. We signed in and sat in the waiting room.

" Clare Goldsworthy?" A nurse called.

" That's us." I whispered to Eli and we followed the nurse into a room.

" The doctor will be right with you." She said as she left the small room.

" Are you nervous?" Eli asked as he reached for my hand.

" A little, are you?" I smiled.

" Yes!" He laughed. I loved this sensitive side of him.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in.

" Hello, I'm Doctor Smith, but please, call me James."

" Hi Doctor James." I reached out to shake his hand and so did Eli.

" So when did you find out you were pregnant?" He asked as he lifted up my shirt and put blue jelly on my stomach and turned on the ultra sound machine.

" Yesterday." The jelly was really cold.

" Well," He looked at the ultra sound screen," by the looks of this, you are about 8 weeks pregnant."

" Really, that far along?"

" Yes, and your due date is going to be…" he checked one of his charts," January 30th. You will be able to tell the sex of the baby in about two months." He said as he wiped the jelly off and turned the machine off. I put my shirt back down and sat up.

" Okay, thank you." I said and Eli helped me off the table.

" You can make your next appointment with the secretaries in the lobby."

" Okay and thank you again Doctor James."

Eli and I walked out of the room hand in hand to the front desks.

" We would like to schedule our next appointment." Eli told the nurse at the desk.

" Okay, we have May 18th open at 1:30 that afternoon."

" That sounds great." I said

" Okay we will see you then." The lady smiled.

Eli and I walked out to Morty, and received some nasty looks from some really pregnant ladies and their husbands. Eli snickered and opened the door for me. We drove home and we called Adam and Alli to tell them the news. Adam had married Fiona last year and Alli was still single. Adam put us on speaker so that Fiona could talk to us too. Fiona screamed when we told her and Adam was really happy for us. Alli sounded like she was crying after we told her. We continued to catch up with them for a little while.

" Get your bathing suit." Eli said out of the blue.

" What? Why?" I was really confused.

" We are going down to the lake. I have a surprise for you." He smirked. Again, I had no idea what I was in for.

**This wasn't my favorite chapter, its kinda a filler chapter. tell me what you think!**


	7. Picnics and Friends

Eli's POV

She had no clue that I had called Adam and Alli earlier that day and told them to be down at the lake at 5:00. Clare hasn't seen Alli or Adam and Fiona since our wedding, and I thought that she need to see them. While she was getting ready, I quickly went down to the lake to make sure everything was in place. Adam, Fiona, and Alli were already there. I set up a picnic table on the grass by the edge of the lake. Adam was grilling burgers and hot dogs, and brought two bags of chips. Alli brought a pasta salad and the hot dog buns and rolls for the burgers. I brought down the champagne and the soda, for Clare and the cup cakes with little edible baby-shoe pictures on the icing. Everything was perfect. I ran back up to the house to get Clare. I ran up the stairs and into our room. She was still getting ready, finishing up her make-up.

" Baby, you look perfect." I said as I snaked my arms around her waist from behind. She turned around and smiled.

" Kiss up." She laughed teasingly.

She was wearing a red, pokka dotted one piece bathing suit that tied behind her neck. She brushed past me and into the closet. She pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. She pulled them over top of the swim suit and walked back to me. She moved her hands down my chest and moved her lips right against mine, but not touching. Her hands stopped right at my swim trunks.

" Guess what?" She whispered seductively against my lips.

" What?"

" I have to go use the restroom." She smiled as she released her grip on my pants and walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

" Tease!" I shouted.

She came out of the bathroom and I took her hand.

" Are you ready to go?" I asked as I looked down at her.

" Yep." She smiled and we started down to the lake.

We were walking hand in hand on the gravel walk way.

" Ok, close your eyes." I said right before we turned the conner to the picnic.

" Ugh, fine."

She covered her eyes with her right hand and I led her over to the picnic table. I helped her sit down on the bench. Adam, Fiona, and Alli moved to stand in front of her.

" Alright, open them." I smiled.

She took her hand away from her eyes and her mouth fell open. She jumped up and ran right into Alli, picking her up in her hug.

" Okay, Clare, you can put me down now." Alli giggled.

Clare did then ran over to hug Adam and Fiona. She let them down and walked over to me.

" Did you do all of this?" She said with a smile tugging at the conners of her lips.

" I called them before you found me this morning and asked if they would help me surprise you." I said as I pulled her in for a small hug.

" Okay, okay, save the love for tonight. I'm hungry, lets eat!" Adam rubbed his hands together and laughed.

We all sat down at the picnic table, ate, and talked for hours. Since everyone brought their swimming suits, we took the boat out for a little while. We just drifted on the water, drinking champagne and Clare drank soda, since she couldn't drink champagne. Adam brought a tube to hook up on to the back of the boat. We tied the rope to the boat and he jumped on the tube. We picked up speed and all laughed as we watched him flip around on the water. He had enough when he almost fell into the water. We drove the boat back to the doc and then Alli, Fiona, and Adam said their goodbyes and left. Clare and I cleaned up and walked back to the house.

" Want to watch a movie?" She asked when she was putting the left over food away.

" Sure. Can I pick out the movie?" I sounded like a little kid.

" That's fine." She giggled and walked over and sat down on the couch. I ran upstairs to our movie bucket and pulled out Twilight: Eclipse. She smiled when she saw the movie I had picked out. I popped the movie in and sat on the couch. I pulled Clare onto of my lap and wrapped my arm around her waist. We watched the movie in silence, giving small quick kiss to the other. Near the end of the movie, I looked down at Clare, who was fast asleep. I smirked and picked her up bridal style, carried her up to our room, laid her on our bed, and cover her with a blanket. I kissed her forehead and climbed into the bed on the other side. I slowly cover my body with the blanket and wrapped my arms around Clare's waist.

" Good night, sweetheart." He said as sleep overwhelmed him.


	8. Scarlett

Clare's POV

Eli and I were lying in bed that night, his arm wrapped around my waist and my head was resting on his crest, with my fingers tracing patterns on his bare chest. We sat in complete silence, until Eli spoke quietly.

" So have you found anymore names you like?" He whispered.

" I really liked your suggestion." I looked at him and smiled lightly.

" Okay, so we have a first name, now we need a middle name. " He smiled, sounding enthusiastic.

" Hmm…," I thought for a little while. " I'm stuck." I giggled.

" I was kinda thinking Marie…" He looked down at me.

" Scarlett Marie Goldsworthy, I love it." I reached up and gave him a small peck on the lips.

" Good, I'm glad. I know this is really early, but do you want another kid after Scarlett?"

" Yea, I have always wanted a couple kids, but I want them to be a couple years apart, like me and my sister."

" Well what if we had twins the next time?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

" Well, then we would have twice the fun." We both laughed.

" I hope that Scarlett has your personality, looks, and your smirk." I said out of the blue.

" But I hope she has your eyes." He said.

I just smiled and imagined what our daughter could look like. She would have dark brown, curly hair with blue eyes, lips just like Eli's, and his nose. She would be smart, just like her father. I just kept daydreaming until I felt so sick to my stomach. I moved Eli's arm quickly and bolted to the bathroom, covering my mouth with my hand. I ran in a kneeled in front of the toilet and puked my guts out. I felt a warm pair of hands pull my hair out of my face and rub my back.

" It's okay, baby, it's okay." He cooed. He continued to soothe me while I continued to hurl. I stopped and stood up weakly.

" I'm going to take a shower." I said. I felt so gross. I moved over to the shower and turned the water on. I started to take me shirt and pants off, which left me in only my bra and underwear. My baby bump was a little bit bigger, but not huge. I looked at Eli, who was still in the bathroom, and he was staring at me.

" What? You have seen me like this before." I giggled.

" I know, but now your pregnant and you look even more beautiful." He smirked and left the bathroom.

I smiled at how sweet he is. I don't think he realizes that he still has a major effect on me, like he did in high school. I got into the shower and let the hot water run over my cold skin. After about thirty minutes of showering, I got out and it was only 9:30. I grabbed some long p.j.s and a only of Eli's old t-shirts. I climbed in bed next to Eli, who was reading a book. I couldn't make out the title without my contacts.

" What are you reading?" I asked as I snuggled up to him.

" A baby book. I want to make sure that I do everything right when she's born." He put his hand on my stomach and I placed my hand over his.

" Sweetie, you are going to be a great dad, you don't need a book to tell you that." I said truthfully.

He just smiled and gave me a short, but passionate kiss. I pulled back and rested my head on his chest. He put the book down on the side table. He gently put his arm around my shoulders and stroked my hair. We fell asleep just like that.

**So do u guys like the name? Sorry this chapter kinda sucked :( but I will try to update soon :)**


	9. Movies

Eli's POV

Early in the morning, I slipped out of bed, leaving Clare snoring cutely. I really wanted to surprise her by finishing the nursery. We really hadn't started much on it besides painting the walls. I went to the Babies R Us, looking for other things for the room, like a dresser, a crib, and a couple other things for decoration. I finished shopping and went back home to find Clare still asleep. Perfect. I quickly brought everything into the room and got busy. I set up the dresser in the conner and put all of Scarlett's clothes into the drawers. It took me a little bit longer to put the crib together then I thought it would. I had finished the crib about an hour later and was now setting up a small couch for us when we have to wake up in the middle of the night to take care of Scarlett. I was putting the finishing touches up for the room, when I heard the toilet flush. Clare was up. I ran into our room and grabbed Clare's hand and led her to the closed door leading to the nursery.

" Okay, before I let you in you, you have to close your eyes."

" Eli, I have had enough surprise in the last couple of days." She laughed.

" Please?" I gave her my best puppy eyes.

" Fine." She surrendered and shut her blue eyes.

I opened the door for her and led her in.

" Okay open." I said excitedly.

She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped. She walked in slowly, touching the crib and dresser.

" Did you do all this by yourself?" She kept looking around the room in amazement.

" Yes I did, I didn't want you to have to do work." I smiled.

" You did all of this yourself? No help?" She still didn't believe me.

" Yes, I, Eli Goldsworthy, did this," I said pointing around the room." all by myself."

She smiled and sat down on the little couch. She patted the spot next to her, gesturing me to sit down.

" In just a couple months, there will be our little girl, sleeping right in there." She pointed at the crib.

" I know, I can't wait." I said looking her in the eyes. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. I placed my hand on her stomach and rubbed it slowly. I was zoning out, when I felt her stomach bulge out under my hand.

" Holy crap! What was that?" I asked, scared.

She laughed. " Eli, that is just Scarlett."

" Oh." We both laughed a little. We sat there for the longest time, just looking at where our daughter would soon and holding each other's hand.

" So… do you want to go see a movie today? I feel like we haven't gotten out much." I whispered quietly.

" Sure, what movie would we see." She looked at me with big blue eyes.

" I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find something." I smirked and led her out of the nursery then let her get changed.

We drove to the movies and we were standing inside, trying to pick out a good movie. There were some horror movies, some romance, and some comedy. After a half an hour, we finally agreed on Love and Other Drugs. It wasn't my kind of movie, but I know Clare would like it. We sat in the back of the theater, holding hands the entire movie. My arm was draped over her shoulders and her head on my right shoulder. There weren't many people in the movie theater, so we quietly talked to each other. She whispered sweet things in my ear every now and then and I would whisper even sweeter ones back, which made her blush. The movie ended and we found a near by restaurant to eat lunch at. We sat in a booth in the middle, surrounded by young and old couples. I ordered a burger and Clare ordered a salad. We sat and talked about what are lives will be like when Scarlett is born. We finished our lunch and went back home. She went up stairs and started packing a small suit case.

" Where are you going? Are you leaving me?" I was in a panic mode.

" No, I not going anywhere. I'm packing an over night bag for when are little baby here," she patted her stomach," is born. Don't worry, I'm never going to leave you." She looked up from the bag and smiled. She was too cute.

**Ok so the next chapter should be when the baby is born and it should be up tomorrow! Thanks a lot for all the reviews! **


	10. Baby

Clare's POV

There was a sudden pressure in my stomach. My water broke. My due date wasn't for another month. I sat up immediately sat up and shook Eli until he looked at me.

" What's wrong baby?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

" My water broke." I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear me. His eyes snapped open and looked straight in my eyes.

" Are you being serious? Come on we have to go!" He said shouting, running into the closet and throwing on random clothes. I got up, slowly, and put on my maternity clothes on. By the time I had brushed my teeth, Eli was already down the stairs with my bag and he was standing by the door, holding it open for me.

" Honey, we have time, we don't have to rush." I smiled as I walked out the door.

" I know, but I would rather be safe then sorry. He said as he opened the car door for me.

We drove to Berks County Hospital and filled out some paper work at the front desk. A nurse brought me a wheel chair, which I really didn't need, and put Eli and I in a room on the 3rd floor. They gave me one of those paper gowns to wear and hooked me up to an IV bag. After they finished, they left me and Eli alone for a little while.

" Ouch." I mumbled after the first few contractions. Eli pulled a chair next to the bed and held my hand in his. His thumb rubbed small circles on my pale hand.

" You alright, baby?" He asked quietly. I just nodded. The contractions came sooner and were more painful. The doctor came in and told me it was time to push.

" She's beautiful." Eli said as he held our baby girl in his arms. She had dark hair and a round face, with plump lips and a cute nose. She looked just like Eli but had my bright blue eyes. She was tiny, she measured at 19 inches long and 5 lb. and 11 ounces. Eli sat by my bed, the same place he had been sitting the entire time.

" We did good." Eli smirked and looked up at me.

" Yes we did." I chuckled a little bit. I started to drift to sleep, listening to the small sounds of Eli talking to Scarlett.

Eli's POV

" Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy. Your mommy is over there sleeping. You have an amazing family. Your mommy and I will always be here for you, when you take your first steps, when you go to school for the first time, and even your first heartbreak. I hop you are just like your mom, sweet and loving, but also a little feisty." I smiled and looked over at Clare, who was fast asleep. Even though her hair was a mess and she had no make up on, she still looked absolutely stunning. I stood up, still holding Scarlett, and gave her a small, but sweet kiss. I pulled back and lied Scarlett down in the little crib they had in the hospital. I covered her small body with a light pink blanket. I smiled to myself and turned around to see Clare sitting up in bed looking at me and smiling. I smirked at her and sat back down by her bed and took her small hand in mine.

" Hi baby." She said looking at me with her big blue eyes.

" Hi, how you feeling?" I asked.

" Good. So I heard you talking to our baby girl." She gave me a look and smirked.

" What's wrong with that?" I asked.

" Nothing, I think it's really sweet. And you are turning into a mush ball." She giggled.

" You know you love it." I smirked and squeezed her hand.

We both laughed a little.

" So when do we get to take her home?" She asked.

" The doctor said anytime today, if you are ready."

" Oh ok, let me get changed out of this ugly gown and then we can leave. She said as she slowly got up and walked into the bathroom with her clothes.

I smirked and went to our stuff to finish packing everything up. Just then I realized that we hadn't told anyone that Clare had Scarlett. I felt a little guilty. Clare came out of the bathroom, only in her sweat pants and bra.

" Are you trying to seduce me in a hospital? You just had a baby." I joked.

" I am not! I just forgot a shirt." She laughed at me and grabbed a shirt from the bag. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her waist. I slowly leaned in to press her lips to mine. She kissed back immediately. The kiss was slow and filled with love and passion. She pulled away breathless and so did I. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and put her shirt on. We put Scarlett in an infant stroller and check out of the hospital. One of the nurses help us out to our car. Her face was priceless when she saw that we drove a hearse. I helped Clare into the back seat and handed her Scarlett, who was still wrapped in the pink blanket from the hospital. I hopped into the drivers seat and started the car.

" Hey blue eyes?"

" Yea babe?"

" Do you think we should tell people that Scarlett was born." I chuckled a little bit.

" Oh crap! We forgot to tell people! We have to tell them now!" She shouted then remember that Scarlett was sleeping in her arms.

" Sweetheart, we can call them when we get home and get situated."

" Okay, but I want to tell your parents first."

" What ever you want baby, I'm all for it." I looked at her through the mirror and smirked. She smiled back. The rest of the car ride was quiet, but comfortable. We pulled up to our house about a half an hour later. I helped her out of the car and grabbed the bag. She had Scarlett in her arms still, who to my surprise was still sleeping. We walked away from the car and my arm was around her waist. We went upstairs and lied Scarlett in her crib.

" She looks so peaceful, doesn't she." I said as my arm once again wrapped around her waist.

" She does. I hope she likes us." She looked up at me with worry in her eyes.

" Of course she will. I will be the bad parent that lets her get away with not eating her vegetables and you will be the parent that she comes to with her problems." I smiled at her. She just smiled back.

" Come on, we have some calls to make." She grabbed my hand and led me into our room.


	11. Phone Calls

Clare's POV

I took Eli by the hand into our room and grabbed the phone.

" Who should we call first?" He asked as his green eyes met mine.

" Your parents."

" Okie dokie." He said as he dialed his parents number and put it on speaker.

" Hello?" His mom's voice rang.

" Hi mom." Eli said.

" Baby boy! How are you and Clare?"

" We are fine and Clare is right here."

" Hi." I said.

" Clare honey! How is your little one? Still in the womb doing well?" Her voice chirped.

" Actually, that is why we called you." Eli and I said together.

" Is she okay?" She sounded worried.

" She was actually born yesterday, we cam home this morning." I said.

" Oh my goodness! I'm a grandma! Which one of you does she look like?" She sounded so excited.

" She looks like Eli but has blue eyes."

" I bet she is adorable! I will have to come and see her soon! Do you guys want to come over for dinner sometime next week?" She asked.

" Sure that sounds great. We are going to go, we love you and dad."

" We love you too and we are so happy for you guys! Bye!" She said before she hung up.

" Okay, so who next love?" I asked.

" Either Adam and Fiona or Alli. You pick." He said sweetly.

" Alli then Adam." I smiled as he probably already knew the answer.

We dialed her number. She sounded like she was crying when we told her that she was born yesterday. She asked us every little question you could imagine. After an hour of talking, we decided it was time to hang up, so we said our good byes and hung up.

" Babe, after Adam, you know we have to tell your parents." He said quietly and I knew it was true, they were my parents. I nodded in response.

" Hey man." Eli said when Adam picked up the phone.

" Hey Eli. How are things?" He was so casual.

" Well, Clare and I called to tell you that Clare had her baby yesterday."

" Really? That's awesome! Congrats!" He sounded happy for us.

" Thanks man, tell Fiona we said hi."

" Will do. Congradulations again."

" Thanks. Bye Adam." I said over the phone with a big smile on my face.

" So now comes the big challenge…" I said looking at Eli.

" Baby, I know you don't what to tell them, but it is something that we have to do since they are Scarlett's grandparents." He said, taking my hands in his.

" I know they are, but you know they don't support anything we do…" I felt tears forming in my eyes.

" Clare, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He said sweetly, pulling me into a hug. He knew that my parents hated our marriage, they only showed up to the wedding for the service and then left right away. This killed me inside, I just wish that they could love Eli as much as I do. I pulled out of our hug and grabbed the phone. I just held it in my hand, not moving or pressing a button.

" Here goes nothing." I mumbled as dialed the number. My parents where still together, but things weren't going well. They hardly every saw each other and when they did, it was crazy. They yelled and screamed at each other for goofy things. The held the phone up to my ear and listen to the ring. The line was about to go to voice mail, when a voice I had never heard before picked up.

" Hello?" The voice asked.

" Um hi, are the Edwards there?"

" No I'm sorry, this is their old house. They moved out about 6 months ago." I was in total shock.

" Oh okay, thank you and sorry for bugging you." I choked out.

" Dear its no problem." The line went dead.

" What's wrong sweetie?" Eli asked me when I set the phone on the bed.

" They moved…"

" Who moved?"

" My parents. They packed up and just left, without even telling me. I can't believe this!" I cried into my pale hands.

Eli grabbed me and pulled me on to his lap and stroked my hair.

" Baby, don't cry, it will be okay." He cooed.

" Not it won't!" I shouted. " What kind of parents just pack up and leave their family behind?"

" Clare look at me," he pulled my have to his. " If they want to leave an amazing daughter and her daughter and husband behind then it's their problem, they are missing out." His eyes locked with mine. My hand cupped his face and my lips crashed against him. He pulled away and pulled me into his lap and hugged me.

" Your right Eli." I mumbled, but loud enough for him to hear.

" Let's just focus on our family here right now." He kissed my head.

I just nodded my head and hugged him tighter. We sat like this for a while until we heard Scarlett cry quietly in the room across the hall. We both got up and walked into her room. I removed the pick blanket that was lying across her small body and picked her up.

" Hi baby girl, its okay, mommy and daddy are hear." I whispered as I bounced her up and down slowly.

" She can't be hungry, I fed her a couple hours ago. Maybe she needs…"

" Her diaper changed." I finished his sentence.

" Yea that…"

" Do you want to do it?" I asked, looking at his green eyes.

" Um, sure…" He grabbed a new diaper out of a drawer and a couple wipes.

I laughed at him when he was changing her, he got the new diaper on, but it was backwards. He was getting really frustrated, so I took the diaper and put it on the right way.

" Aw baby its okay, it was her first diaper change. Don't worry about it. There will be plenty more diapers to change." I teased him. He looked at me ad smiled.

" I love you," He kissed my nose, " and I love you." He bent down to kiss Scarlett's little forehead. She squirmed and smiled a little bit. She looked wide eyed at Eli. He waved at her and her blue eyes lit up. I love the family I have, even if some of it will never be the same again.


	12. Go back to sleep

Eli's POV

This was the forth night after we had brought Scarlett home. She would cry in the middle of the night, waking both Clare and I up. Tonight was the worst night so far. It was about 1:30 in the morning and she cried and cried.

" Ugh…" Clare moaned as she got out of bed and started walking to Scarlett's room.

" Babe, go back to sleep, I got her." I said as I pulled the covers off of my body and reached for the door.

" Thank you Eli." She gave me a small peck and went back to bed.

I walked into the nursery and picked Scarlett up. He blue eyes were wide open, looking straight at me, and still crying. I walked over with her and sat in the chair, rocking her in my arms.

" Sweetie, don't cry, its okay, I'm here." I cooed.

" Are you hungry?" I asked her, which I knew was silly because she couldn't answer me in words.

I walked down stairs and opened up the fridge and grabbed one of her bottles. As soon as her lips met the bottle, she seemed settle down.

" Thank god…" I mumbled to myself.

After she finished her bottle, I took her back up to her room and lied her back down in the crib.

" Good night, sleep tight sweetheart." I kissed her forehead and turned out the light. I walked back to my room and opened the door. I could tell that Clare was still awake even though she wasn't facing me.

" I told you to back to sleep." I said as I climbed in bed and wrapped my arm around her small waist.

" I felt bad, you have gotten up every time she cries since we brought her home." She said in a small voice.

" Don't feel bad, I don't mind." I kissed her temple. She turned to face me.

" I love you, you know that?"

" I know baby, and I love you more then you could ever imagine."

" I wonder who's personality Scarlett will have."

" I hope that her and I share the same interests, but she has your caring and feisty personality." I whispered back.

She smiled and pressed her lips to mine. The kiss started out slow and sweet, but then I deepened it. I pulled her on top of me and put my hands on her hips. Her small fingers tangled in my hair. Her tongue poked at mine and I responded by pushing my tongue against her's. She moaned into the kiss as my hands roamed over her back. We both knew that nothing more would happen tonight besides kissing. We continued our tongue battle for a while until she pulled back, out of breath. She climbed off my lap and pulled my arm around her waist. I scooted closer to her and kissed her cheek.

" Good night love." I said.

" Good night, I love you." She said before we both drifted into a deep sleep.

**Sorry that this was a really short chapter :( but i will be updating a lot over the holiday please review and tell me how im doing! :)**


	13. Christmas Presents

Clare's POV

Christmas was is a week, and I still didn't have the perfect gift for Eli. Sure, I got him small things, but I needed something perfect. I walked into our room and sat down next to Eli on the bed.

" So what do you want for christmas?" I asked as I curled up next to him.

" I have everything I could ever want." He leaned down and kiss the top of my head.

" Seriously though, what do you want?" I looked up at his face.

" Baby, I don't want anything, just you." He smirked down at me. I blushed like crazy. He still had the same effect he had on my in high school.

" Your making this difficult." I groaned at him.

" I know," he laughed," so Blue Eyes, what do you want for christmas."

" I won't tell you until you tell me." I challenged.

" Alright, suit yourself. I guess your present will be a surprise." He smirked at me again and left the room. I sat there thinking about the perfect gift to get him. After an hour of thinking, I was stuck. I decided that the only person that could help me was his mom. I got dressed and went into Scarlett's room. I figured that I would take her so that Eli's parents could meet her. I changed her into a pink one-piece and put her in the portable carrier that we had gotten before she was born.

" Eli, I'm going out for a little bit." I shouted up the stairs.

" Okay, I love you, be safe."

" I will. Love you too." I said as I walked through the glass door. I put Scarlett in the back of the car( not Morty, I had gotten a car for graduation). It didn't take very long to get to his mom's house. I told her that I would be coming by today. I unstrapped Scarlett from the car seat and put her back into the carrier. I knocked on the door and waited for about 5 seconds when Eli's mom opened the door, with a big smile on her face.

" Clare! And my granddaughter! Come in, come in." She squealed as she ushered us into her living room. It hadn't changed much since the last time I had been here, which was when Eli proposed. I smiled at the memory and sat on the couch, still holding Scarlett.

" So my lovely daughter-in-law, what brings you here today?" She asked with a smile.

" Well, as you know, Christmas is in two weeks, and I still don't have a gift for Eli. He won't tell me what he wants, he just says that he has everything he wants." I let out a huff and looked up to meet her eyes.

" My dear, Eli was always a hard one to shop for," she laughed," when he was little, he never made a list of things he wanted, so we had to guess. We did pretty well." She chuckled a little bit.

" Well, I think I'm going to go shopping for him. Is it okay if I leave Scarlett here? I thought maybe you guys could have some bonding time."

" That would be just fine." She smiled as I placed my baby girl in her arms.

I waved goodbye and got into the car. I drove to the mall and just sat in the parking lot. His mom was right, he is hard to shop for. Just then, I got an idea. He said that all he wanted was me, so maybe I'll surprise him by taking him into the states. It will be a romantic weekend, just the two of us. I smiled and left the parking lot. People probably thought I was a creeper for sitting in the parking lot, not doing anything. I drove back to her house and knocked on the door.

" It's open." I heard her shout from inside. I pushed open the door and found them in the same spot they were when I left.

" Back so soon?" She looked up from Scarlett, who was fast asleep.

" Yea, I was thinking about doing something a little different. I want to take him to the states for a romantic weekend, we haven't had anytime to ourselves recently. And I was wondering if you could watch Scarlett for us?" I asked quietly.

" Honey, it would absolutely fine. I love her already and I just met her an hour ago." She smiled at me then back at Scarlett.

" Thank you so much." I got up to hug her.

" Your welcome dear. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

" That would be great, let me call Eli." I picked my phone out of my purse. I went into my contacts and looked under E's. His was the first name. I hit the call button and listen to the ringing. After three, his husky voice came over the phone.

" Hey baby. What's up?"

" I'm over at your moms and she invited us to have dinner with them."

" Cool, I'll be over in a little bit. I have to finish buying you gift." I knew he was smiling.

" I don't you to spend a lot of money on me."

" Sweetheart, trust me, you are worth every penny." I felt my neck and cheeks heat up.

" Okay fine, you win."

" Thank you. I just finished ordering so I should be over in a half an hour."

" Okay, I love you."

" Love you too, blue eyes." With that he hung up.

I walked back to the couch and sat down next to Cece. Scarlett was now awake and bouncing on Cece's knees. Scarlett's eyes were wide open and she was smiling and giggling.

" I love this little angle!" Cece squealed with delight. I smiled. Scarlett just kept smiling and laughing. Just then Eli walked through the door with a two small boxes.

" What are those for?" I asked.

" Well," He said as he put the one box on the table," these are just a couple things for my parents for christmas, since we won't see them for a while. Here you go mom." He said as he took Scarlett out of his mom's hands and handed her the box.

" Eli, it's beautiful!" She said as she pulled out a silver chain with a pink baby boot charm on it. She unclasped the clasp and put it around her neck.

" I love it, thank you." She smiled.

" Oh, I almost forgot." She got up of the couch and went to the closet. She brought back two small presents, wrapped in santa claus wrapping paper. She handed them to us, and sat back down on the couch. Eli and I slowly opened the presents. Mine was a ornament, a porcelain baby wrapped in a pink blanket and underneath were ' A Baby's First Christmas' written in white. Eli's was a magnet that said ' My Dad Rocks' then had a little picture of a guitar beside it. He looked up at me and smiled.

" Thanks, mom." He said as he gave her a hug.

" Yes, thank you, Cece." I also gave her a hug.

We talked about Scarlett for a little while longer then we sat down to eat dinner. We had spaghetti and garlic bread, and Scarlett had carrot baby food. Every time we would go to put another spoon full in her mouth, she would make a face. After we finished dinner, we hugged Cece goodbye and left for home. I sat in the back with Scarlett while Eli drove.

We got home about thirty minutes later and Eli took Scarlett for me so I could get out of the car. We walked into the house and put her in her crib.

" Look at our little girl…" Eli said as left arm wrapped around my waist.

" So will you tell me what my christmas present is?" I asked as I turned to face him.

" Well there are two parts to your present." He said as he lowered his head so his forehead was touching mine.

" And what might those two parts be?" I whispered.

" Well…" He said as his lips touch mine softy. " you can have the first part now or later, your choice." He lowered his lips back to mine.

I giggled into the kiss as he picked me up and carried my to our bed. He laid me down and hovered over top of me, his lips never leaving mine. My tongue pushed against his. I flipped us over so I was sitting on his lap, still our lips never leaving. I cupped his face with my hands and his hands were roaming all over my back. I felt him tug at my shirt. I smiled into the kiss.

" So how do you like your present so far?" He whispered against my lips.

" I love it." I giggled and attacked his lips with mine.


	14. Christmas Tree

Clare's POV

I woke up the next morning in Eli's arms. He warm skin against mine was an amazing feeling. I turned my head to look at him. He was awake and just looking at me, smiling.

" Good morning." I smiled up at him.

" Good morning to you too." He gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

" I checked on Scarlett. This was her first night without waking up." He sounded excited.

" I'm glad. We had a busy night last night." I smirked up at him.

" Yes we did." He leaned down to kiss me again. This time it was a long and sweet kiss, filled with passion. I pulled away and pulled his arm back around my waist and snuggled back into his chest. He pulled me closer, if that was even possible. His face snuggled into my neck. His lips warm lips brushed against my skin, leaving the spot feeling tingly. He gently sucked on my pale skin. I smiled.

" You know christmas is in a couple days." I said as he still sucked on my neck.

" I know." I felt him smirk against my neck.

I heard Scarlett start to cry in the room next door.

" Babe, I have to go get her. I can't just let her cry." I said as I tried to remove Eli's arm from around my waist.

" Fine, but we will pick this up later." He smirked at me as I got up and walked of our room and into Scarlett's. She was lying in her crib, the pink blanket tossed to the side and she was crying.

" Aw, baby girl. It's okay, mommy is here." I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. I slowly rocked her back and forth until she stopped crying. She looked at me with big blue, puffy eyes. I just smiled and kissed her forehead.

" Come on, let's go say hi to daddy." I walked out of the room and into mine. Eli was sitting up in bed, on his laptop.

" Someone wants to say hi." I smiled as I brought Scarlett over to Eli. He smiled a big smile, shut his laptop, and held out his arms.

" Hi sweetie!" He laughed as he took her from my arms and brought her into his.

" I think she needs a bath today." I said as I sat down in front of him on the bed.

" Does someone need a bath?" He asked as he brought his nose to Scarlett's. She giggled a little bit.

We walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. We bathed her in the sink, she was too small for the bathtub. When she was nice and clean, we put her down for her nap. We walked back to our room, hand in hand.

" I need to take a shower." I said as I let go of his hand. I walked into the bathroom and went to shut the door, when I saw that Eli was standing in the door way with a smirk plastered on his face.

" No."

" Come on baby…" He said walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He knew that I couldn't resist him.

" Nothing will happen other then showering." I smiled and pointed my finger at him. He smirked, and took off his shirt. I just stood there, not moving.

" Do you need some help?" He said as he tugged on my shirt.

I just smiled and took off my shirt.

We finished showing and were now eating lunch. We sat at the table across from each other.

" We still need to get a christmas tree." Eli said, talking a sip of his iced tea.

" No we don't." He said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

" We are getting a christmas tree right?"

" Yea, but I already got one." He smiled.

" When?"

" When you went over to my mom's."

" Really? Aw, thank you!" I smiled at him.

" Your welcome. I wanted to have it up by the time you got home the other day, but then we ate dinner at my mom's house."

" We can put it up today, after we eat?" I suggested.

" Sure.: He smiled again and took my plate and his to the sink.

The tree was out back on the patio. It took us a little while to get it in the house and put it in the tree stand. We stood back and looked at our small tree, sitting in the middle of the living room.

" Ready to decorate?" He asked as his arm wrapped around my waist.

" Yup." I smiled and smacked my lips.

We grabbed the box of decoration that we had put together over the years when we were engaged. There were some small glass ornaments and some large plastic ones. We also had some twinkly lights, some were colored and some weren't. I pulled over a chair from the table and hung the light on the top of the christmas tree while Eli pulled the large angle out of the box and put it on the top of the tree. After the lights were hung, we started putting the ornaments on. We got through all of the ornaments in the box, when I remembered something. The ornaments that Cece had given us. I ran up the stairs, into our room, grabbing the of of the night stand.

" Where did you go?" Eli asked when I got back.

" We forgot these." I said as I hung them on the tree. Eli walked around to the back of the tree and plugged the lights in. He walked back around and pulled my in to a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

" I love you." I said against his chest.

" I love you too." He kissed the top of my head and we stayed like this for what felt like forever.


	15. Scary Movie

Clare's POV

" Hey baby, can I talk to you for a second?" Eli asked.

" Sure. What is it?" I came over and sat next to him one the bed.

" Okay, so you know how we had a bunch of money in the bank?"

" Yea?"

" Well, its starting to run out, so I got a job." He looked up at me, shyly.

" Baby, thats great!" I reached over and hugged him.

" Your not mad?"

" No, why would I be mad? I mean, I'm going to miss you while you are gone, but it's what we have to do."

" Well, I only work Monday through Friday from nine in the morning to four in the afternoon, so will still see each other." He smiled.

I smiled and leaned into to give him a peck on the lips.

" Come with me…" I said as I grabbed his hands to lead him down the stairs.

" Wow Clare, did your girl magazine say to spice things up a little?" He smirked.

" No! I was taking you with me downstairs so I could make dinner for you." I slapped his arm lightly.

" Oh and can you bring Scarlett with you please?" I asked as we were at the top of the stairs.

He just nodded and went to get her while I walked down to the kitchen. I pulled open the refrigerator doors and looked around. I smiled to myself and pulled out the beef, lettuce, cheese, and tomatoes. The I went to the pantry and pulled out the taco shells and a can of beans. I pulled out a cutting board and sliced up the tomatoes. I reached for the can opener, when a pair of arms found my waist.

" What are you makin'?" A deep, husky voice asked.

" Tacos." I said with a smile.

" Why tacos?"

" That was what we had for dinner when you met my parents."

" Ahh, I remember that dinner." He nibbled at my neck.

" Save it for later." I winked and turned around to put the cutting board in the sink. He chuckled and got a baby bottle from the fridge. He popped in the microwave and fed it to Scarlett. She chugged it down in a matter of minutes.

" Wow, someone was hungry!" I said when he brought back an empty bottle.

" Yea." He laughed.

Dinner was almost ready. Eli had taken Scarlett back upstairs for bed. She was really well about sleeping through the night, even though she is only a couple weeks old. I brought all of the food to the table as Eli was coming back down the stairs. I put all of the taco shells on a plate. We sat across from each other as we ate.

" So tell me more about you new job."

" Well," he said sipping on his drink," it's at a library, basically I will just check in and out books for right now."

" Sounds like a fun job. So when does it start?"

" January 4, so right after New Years."

I just nodded and we finished eating. After dinner, I was sitting on the couch reading. Eli came and plopped down besides me and took my book and put the book mark in on the page I was reading.

" Hey!" I shouted as he placed my book on the table.

" You know what we haven't done in a while?"

" What?"

" We have not had a movie marathon."

I suddenly remembered all those nights that we would spend together, just watching random movies at Eli's house. The night I most remember was when Eli and I were sitting on his bed, it was the first night I spent in 'Hotel Eli'. We finished cleaning his room that day and he thought it was only appropriate that I spend the night. Nothing happened except for kissing( a lot of kissing) and talking. I smiled at the memory, one of the best one's from when I was a teenager.

" Clare? Clare?" Eli was slowly waving his hand in front of my face.

" Hm?"

" You zoned out. Are you okay?"

" Yea, just remembering some good times." I flashed him a smile.

" So what movie would you like to watch?"

" You can pick." I smiled again.

He smirked and picked out a movie, being careful not to let me see the title. He sat back down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. The screen lit up, but then died back to a dark color, and the words Jennifer's Body came up in big white letters above a menu.

" Why do you have this movie?" I looked up at him.

" Adam and I watched a couple of time. It's not that scary." He said, looking back at me, with a smirk plastered on his lips.

" Yea, okay…" I said as it started

By the end of the movie, I was sitting in his lap with my arms around his body and my face buried in his neck. He pulled me on top of him and kissed my neck, then my lips. I smiled then pulled away and got off of him. I went to check on Scarlett, who when I got up to her room, was still fast asleep. I picked her up and rocked her in my arms. Eli came in and sat down next to me on the small couch.

" How is she doing?" He asked in a small voice.

" She looks happy." I pointed out.

" Good, I don't like it when my girls aren't happy." He smiled and kissed my temple.

All of a sudden the phone rang. Eli and I looked at each other and he nodded, getting up to get the phone. He came back a minute later with his hand over the bottom end of the phone.

" It's for you." He said, handing me the phone and taking Scarlett.

" Hello?"


	16. Authors Note!

Okay so i need your opinion! Should I do a short story where it is the three years between Eli and Clare's marriage, where they are in college? or should I not? I need your input!


	17. Angering Calls

Clare's POV

" Hello?"

" Hi Clare." It was a female voice on the other end of the phone.

" Who is this?"

" It's me, your mom!" My jaw dropped.

" What do you want?" My voice was harsh and cold.

" Come on sweetie, please don't be mad at me."

" I have every reason to! You didn't approve of the man I love, you didn't even come to my wedding! And I tried to call you to tell you that I had my baby the other day, and the lady said that you moved! How could you do this to me?" I was starting to cry.

" Baby, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I just…" Her voice trailed off.

" But mom, you did! Do you know how much it hurt me to not see you at my wedding? Or when I called to tell you that you were a grandmother and you weren't there?" I felt more tears fall onto my cheeks.

" Clare. I'm sorry. I wish I could take it all back." Her voice was small.

" But you can't take it back!" I shouted into the phone.

She said nothing.

" Mom, I'm going. Bye."

I hung up the phone and tossed it to the end of the bed. I brought my hands up to my face and cried. I felt a hand rub my back, soothingly.

" Sweetie, it's okay. You and your mom will work this out." He said, continuing to rub my back.

" I know, but I really don't want to."

" I know you don't, but she's your mom."

I just shook my head and kept crying. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. Usually it would have calmed me down, but not this time. I removed his arms from my waist and got up. I practically ran out of the room.

" Clare where are you going?" Eli ran after me.

" I don't know." I said as I grabbed the keys to the car of the counter.

" I love you." I mumbled as I started the car, leaving Eli standing in the doorway.

I pulled out of the drive way and drove. I must have driven for 2 hours when I came across a park. I parked the car and got out. Snow started to fall as I walked around a trail that surrounded the park. No one else was in the park so it was very quiet. I was glad because I came here to think. I kept thinking about my mom. How she didn't support me and my new family. But on the other hand, she was my mother and I knew that she loved me. I had a battle with myself over this the entire time I was walking. I walked around the trail twice and decided that it was time to go home. My shaky hand pulled the keys out of my jacket and I opened the car. There was some snow on the windshield and on the road so I drove carefully, not wanting to slide off the road and into a ditch. By the time I got home, it was close to 11 o clock. I quietly opened and closed the door. Eli was sitting on the counter, facing me. His eyes were full of worry and sorrow. I didn't move, I just kept looking into his eyes. Minutes had gone by, until he got off the counter and came over to me. His face was inches from mine.

" Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't move.

" I love you, you know that?" He whispered in my ear.

" I know baby…"

" Do you want to vent?" He pulled away to look at me.

" No, but maybe later." I gave him a weak smile.

He just smiled back. We stood in the kitchen for what seemed like hours until I pulled away from his grip.

" I'm going to change." I said as I walked up the stairs to our room. I turned on the light in the closet and grabbed some pajamas. I looked terrible; my mascara was running a little, my eyes were all red, and my hair was all over the place. I washed my face and changed into the pajamas. I turned out the light in the bathroom and saw Eli sitting on the bed. I walked over and sat next to him on the bed. I pulled the covers over my legs and sat still. He brought his arm around my shoulders and grabbed my other hand. His thumb moved soothingly over the back of my hand. I leaned my forehead on to his shoulder.

" Are you going to be okay?"

" Yea, but I just don't get it." My voice was quiet.

" Don't get what?"

" How she could do this to me! And you! And Scarlett!" I raised my voice a little bit.

" I don't think she meant to hurt you, baby. I just think that she wasn't thinking about how it would effect you."

I didn't say anything. I knew he was right. I just moved closer to his body and nuzzled my face into his neck. He pulled me onto his lap and placed his face into the crook of my neck. He left small kisses on my neck, letting me know that he was there for me, and I loved him for that. He continued to leave kisses on my neck, he started nibbling and sucking, enough to leave a mark.

" Not tonight baby, okay?" I said against his neck.

" Okay…" He said but continued to kiss me, the kisses getting softer. He stopped and looked at me with love in his eyes.

" I love you." He said.

I smiled, " I love you too." I gave him a small kiss then rolled over so that my back was facing him. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. We fell asleep just like that.

**I don't really like this chapter, but let me know what you think of it :)**


	18. Christmas

Clare's POV

" Merry Christmas." I said quietly to Eli, who's arm was wrapped around my waist, tightly. Ever since I bolted out of the house two days ago, he didn't leave me by myself. It's not a bad thing, I loved it. I really needed him now, with all the problems with my mom. I loved waking up every morning with his arms around me, and going to bed, snuggled into his body. I loved every minute of it.

" Merry Christmas to you too." He leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

" You know this is our first christmas as a married couple?" He whispered against my neck. I felt shivers go up my spine.

" Yes, and I'm glad that we get to share it with our beautiful daughter." I smiled.

I felt him smile against my neck. I took his hand and kissed it before I got up to check on Scarlett. She was sound asleep in her cherry colored crib. She looked so peaceful sleeping, so I decided to take it in and not wake her up. Before I was pregnant, I had always heard about how babies cried and cried at night and they were always up. Scarlett cried, but she slept through the night, and both Eli and I were thankful for that. I smiled as I left her room and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I made cinnamon rolls( one of Eli's favorites) and some bacon. I could smell the cinnamon rolls as they baked in the oven.

" What smells so good?" Eli asked as he came down the stairs. He had a long pair of red and black plaid pants and no shirts.

" Breakfast." I turned to him and smiled. He returned the smile and pulled the orange juice out of the fridge. He pulled out two glasses and poured about half a glass for each. He handed me my glass and we both took a sip. I placed the glass on the counter and pulled the cinnamon rolls out of the oven and placed them on a plate. I picked the bacon off the skillet and placed them on a separate plate. I put them on the table and called Eli over to the table. He pulled my chair out for me and pushed it in. He was such a gentleman. I placed a cinnamon roll on his plate and some bacon then did the same for myself.

" So are you excited to see what your present is?" He asked me while we were eating.

" I am and I hope you ready to get your present as well." I smirked.

He just smiled and we finished breakfast.

" So do we want to do presents now or later?" I asked him as my arm found his waist.

" How about now?" His said, looking down at me. I nodded and we walked to the tree. There were only a couple things for each of us under the tree, but a lot of things for Scarlett under the tree. We figured that it was all clothes or toys. Eli and I sat on the floor next to each other. I was about to hand Eli a box, but he already beat me to it. He handed me a medium sized box with dark red wrapping paper an a green bow. I smiled as I took the wrapping paper off. I lifted the top of the box off. Inside was a picture with a wooden frame around it. I lifted it out of the box. The picture was of Eli and I after our first date.

" Eli, I love it! Thank you!" I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled a box for him and handed it to him. He pulled off the wrapping paper and revealed a Chuck Palahniuk book called Fight Club.

" Cool! I haven't read this one yet!" He seemed excited. He leaned over and kiss my lips. We opened a couple more things, they were either pajamas or decorations. I had two more boxes; one was small and one was medium sized. Eli smirked at me and handed me the medium box. I was a little worried, knowing Eli. I carefully opened the box and revealed three pairs of bras and matching underwear, One pair was black with red lace, another was white with black pokka dots, and the last pair was dark blue with dark blue lace. I blushed as I laid them in the floor beside me. He just kept smirking at me. I looked over at him and smiled.

" Thank you."

" So do you think I will get to see those on you anytime soon?" I blushed even more.

" Maybe…"

" Okay I have one more present for you…" Eli said as he reached for the small box. He handed it to me. I pulled the top off. Inside was a heart shaped diamond necklace. It was small and perfect.

" Eli, this is amazing." I scooted over and kissed him with passion.

" I have one last present for you." I said as I pulled away from the kiss.

I stood up and went to where I hid Eli's gift. I didn't want to give it away too much, so I put one of the room keys that they had sent us in a box. I came back with a big smile on my face. I sat next to him and gave him the box. He looked at me before he opened the box.

" Go ahead, open it." I giggled.

He listen and opened it. He pulled out the key, a little confused.

" What is it?" He laughed a little.

" It's the key to our room, at our hotel." I smiled.

" What hotel?" He was slowly catching on.

" Well I thought that since we really didn't go anywhere for our honeymoon that we could go some where now. So I booked us a hotel room at a hotel in the Florida Keys." I smiled. His mouth dropped.

" Really? That awesome! Is it just us? Are we taking Scarlett?"

" Yes, its just us. Your mom is going to watch Scarlett for us."

" Baby, this is amazing." He pulled my in for another kiss. He lips tasted sweet on mine. He pulled away, but put our foreheads together.

" Thank you, for everything." I said.

" It's no problem, sweetheart."

" We might want to start to pack, we leave next week."

He nodded and stood up, picking me up with him. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me up the stairs.

" Eli! Put me down!"

" Not yet, Blue eyes." He said as he reached for the door nob.

He carried me over to the bed and set me down. He smirked and handed me the lingerie that he bought me.

" I want to know if it fits." He winked at me as I walked into the bathroom with the bras and underwear. I put on the set that was black with red lace. I slipped off the bra I had on now and put this one on. After I put it on, I realized that it was a push up bra. I smiled to myself as I put the underwear on. I felt a little embarrassed revealing so much, but it was for Eli, my husband. I stepped out of the bathroom, shutting off the light. Eli's mouth slightly dropped open when he saw me and I blushed.

" Wow, you look amazing."

" Thank you." I walked over to him and straddled his lap. I looked straight into his eyes. I lowered my lips right before his, not touching.

" I think this pair fits." I whispered against his lips seductively. He held his breath as I got off his lap. I looked back at him before I entered the bathroom to try on another pair and his eyes were wide and his mouth was opened slightly, again. I smiled and closed the door behind me.

Eli's POV

God, she leaves me breathless. I don't think she knows what she does to me. Minutes later, she came out in another outfit. She had on the white and black pokka doted bra and underwear. She looked amazing; the way the underwear hugged her waist and the way the bra fit her perfectly, pushing her breasts up just a little bit. She spun around, letting me see every angle.

" I like that one." I said as she came to sit on my lap.

" So do I." She said as she lowered her lips to mine. Our mouthes moved in sync together. She wrapped her arms around my necks and I each of my hands were on either side of her waist, squeezing it slightly. She gasped when I squeezed her a little harder then the last time and she opened her mouth, just enough for me to slip my tongue in her mouth. Her tongue pressed against mine with such need, such want. I leaned back on the bed, bringing her on top of me. She straddled my hips and her hands tangled in my hair. She moved one of her hands out of my hair and tugged at my shirt. She pulled back and pulled my shirt off. Her hands ran up and down my chest, although her lips never leaving mine.

Eli's POV

" So did you have a good christmas?" I asked Clare, who's head was resting on my bare chest.

" I did, and you had a lot to do with that." She looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back and stroked her hair. Only minutes later, I heard small snoring. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly.

" Good night, love."

**I hope u guys liked it! i wanted to update before new years! Happy new year :)**


	19. Hospital Visit

Clare's POV

" Baby, I'm going to miss you when your at work." I said when Eli and I were standing by the front door.

" I know, I'm going to miss you too. But look on the bright side, we are leaving for the keys next week."

" I know and I'm pretty excited." I giggled a little bit.

" Me too." He grabbed my hand and stroked it with his thumb. I stand on my tippy toes to kiss him. He kisses back but then pulls away.

" Babe, I love you but I really have to go." He looked sad about having to leave.

" I love you too. Call me at lunch." I shout as he enters his car. I watch him leave and he waves to me. I wave back with a smile then shut the door slowly. I walk into the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee. I was sipping my coffee when the phone started ringing. I set the cup down and answered the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hi is Clare Edwards there?"

" It's Goldsworthy and yes this is her."

" Hi Mrs. Goldsworthy. I'm calling from Berks County Hospital. Your mother is here," I froze," she was in a car accident. She has serious injuries to her head and body. She asked that we call you."

I couldn't talk.

" Thank you. What are your visiting hours?" I stuttered through the phone.

" From 9 to 8 at night."

" Okay, thank you." I hung up the phone and dialed the number for the library.

" Hello, this is Berks County Community Library, how can I help you?" A woman's voice rang through the phone.

" Is Eli Goldsworthy there? This is his wife." I was panicking.

" Yes hold on."

About a minute later Eli picked up.

" Hello?"

" Babe, it's me. My mom was in an accident yesterday and she's not doing well. I'm going to see her, so I won't be home if you call at lunch. I'm taking Scarlett with me…" I rambled on until he stopped me.

" Sweetie, sweetie, slow down. Now tell me again what happened." Eli said very calmly.

I took a big breath before I started talking again.

" The hospital just called and told me that my mom was in an accident yesterday and she isn't doing well, so I am going to see her." I breathed out.

" Baby, I'm sorry. Do you want me to go with you? I can ask my boss to get off work?"

" No it's your first day on the job. I'll be okay." I tried to smile at how sweet he was, but it was hard.

" Okay, if you need anything sweetie, just call me, okay?"

" Okay, thank you."

" I love you. I'll see when I get home, okay?"

" Okay, I love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and got ready to go visit my mom.

I moved my hand to wipe tears away from my cheeks. I couldn't bare to see my mother like this. Her face was bruised and scrapped, some of the cuts were deep enough that they were stitched up. Her arms and legs were also bruised, but had deeper gashes. She looked so helpless. I sat in the chair next to her bed, holding her cold clammy hand. Tears kept falling from my eyes.

" Hi Clare." My mothers voice came out, but her lips barely moved.

" Hi mom." I sniffed back my tears.

" How are you feeling?" I asked after a brief moment of silence.

" Okay, mainly because I have so many painkillers running through my system." She tried to laugh.

" Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I freaked out on you the other day about everything. I feel terrible about it."

" Clare, you are not the one to be sorry. I was the one that didn't come to my own daughter's wedding, or tell her that I moved, or approve of Eli. He is prefect for you; he treats you with such respect and I can see the love in his eyes when he looks at you." She brown eyes looked up at me. A single tear ran down my cheeks and her hand wiped it away.

" It's okay. The only thing that is important any more is you getting better. Oh I brought Scarlett with me. Would you like to see her?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. She nodded. I let go of her hand and walked over to get Scarlett out of her carrier. She squirmed a little when I picked her up, then she settled down. I rocked her a little bit before I handed her off to my mom, who was now sitting up in the bed instead of lying down. It hurt her to move, so she pressed a little button on a remote that moved the bed.

" She's beautiful." My mom's voice was horse. I smiled as she looked at my daughter's features.

"She looks just like Eli."

My mom rocked her for hours until a nurse came in and said that visiting hours were almost up. I put Scarlett back in her carrier and said goodbye to my mom. It felt really good to make peace with my mom. I didn't want her not be a part of Scarlett's life. When I got home, I saw Eli's car in the drive way and the lights in the foyer were on. I carried Scarlett to the house and Eli was sitting on the floor by the couch, watching tv. He heard the door shut and came over to take Scarlett. He took her out of the carrier and put her to bed while I was putting the carrier away. He came back down and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" I missed you." I mumbled against his chest.

" I missed you too, Blue eyes." He kissed my hair.

" So how was your mom?" He asked as we sat together on the couch, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

" She looks terrible, she has bruises and cuts all over her body, but she says she feels okay."

" She'll get better sweetie, don't worry." He comforted me. He pulled me onto his lap and I nuzzled my face into his neck.

" I hope so." I mumbled into his neck.

I pulled away to look into his eyes. They were apologetic and loving. I tried to smile, but it was hard. He just pulled me back into his embrace, kissing the top of my head and stoking my hair.

" You ready to go to bed?" He spoke up after a long silence.

I nodded my head and climbed off his lap. We walked hand in hand up the flight of stairs. I pushed open the door and pulled a tank top and a pair of shorts out of a drawer. I didn't bother to change in the bathroom so I just changed in the closet. I came out and climbed into bed, Eli was still brushing his teeth. I climbed under the comforter and inhaled Eli's scent. A couple minutes, Eli climbed in next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close so that I was snuggled in to his chest.

" I love you." I said quietly.

" I love you too, Clare." After he said this, we both drifted into a heavy sleep.


	20. Florida Keys

Eli's POV

" Babe, we have to get going. We still have to drop Scarlett off at my mom's before we go to the airport." I shouted up stairs. We were leaving to go to the Florida Keys this morning.

" Coming." She shouted back. I took Scarlett out to the car and strapped the carrier in to the seat. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and smiled. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead. I turned around to see Clare with her blue suitcase in one hand and her carry on in the other. I walked over and kissed her and took her suitcase from her hands and loaded it in the back of the car, then I put my black suitcase with hers. I shut the trunk and hopped in the driver's seat and started the car. I looked over at Clare, who was smiling to herself and grabbed her hand in mine.

" Ready?" I asked before I drove out of the driveway.

" Yup." She smacked her lips together with a smile.

" Thanks again mom!" I called back to my mom after we dropped Scarlett of at her house. I hopped back in the car and started to drive to the airport.

" Are you excited?" Clare asked when we were about 5 minutes from the airport.

" Yes I am. I have never been to the Keys."

" Neither have I. I heard it was beautiful." She smiled.

" Probably not as beautiful as you are." I said. I was turning into a mush ball. She blushed and took my hand again.

" I think we will have fun." She said as she squeezed my hand.

I just smiled and pulled into the parking garage for the airport. I parked and pulled the luggage out of the back. Clare put her carry-on on her suitcase so we could walk in hand in hand. We checked in and the lady at the counter told us what gate our plane was leaving from. We went through security, which took very little time. When we got to the gate, there were people sitting in the seats, still waiting for the plane to arrive.

" Are you hungry?" I turned to face Clare.

" Sure. We have time." We walked away form the gate to find some place to eat.

We walked around the gate and found a place that sold sandwiches and soups. We got in line and Clare ordered chicken noodle soup and I ordered tomato soup. A couple minutes later, our soups were ready. We found a table and sat down to eat.

" So how is your soup?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

She smiled, " It's good, how about yours?"

" Its pretty good." I said with a smirk.

We finished up our lunch just in time for the plane to start boarding. We hopped in line, by the number on our plane tickets, and waited to get on to the plane. A couple minutes later, we gave a lady our tickets and walked through the tunnel to get to the plane. We held hands as we entered the plane and looked for a place to sit. We picked a seat, the very last seat, and sat down. The plane wasn't very full, so there was no one in front of us or next to us. I smiled to myself. I took Clare's hand in mine as we lifted off the run way. I held my breath so that my ears wouldn't pop, and Clare did the same. After a god five minutes, we both exhaled. She smiled at me and lifted the arm rest up so she could rest her head on my shoulder. She fell asleep almost instantly, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night because Scarlett was up. I offered to get up but she said no and pushed me back down in the bed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and stroked her hair. Soon enough, I found my eyes becoming hard to keep open. I gave in and let them close and let myself fall asleep.

Clare's POV

" Babe, we're here, time to wake up." I slightly shook Eli's shoulders. I woke up an hour ago and looked at Eli. He was too cute to wake up so I let him sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a couple times. He looked up at me and smiled a little bit as he stretched. I smiled back and picked my carry on off the floor. Eli unbuckled his seat belt and stood up to grab his bag. We got off the plane pretty quick and we went to baggage claim to wait for our bags. We stood there, hand in hand as more people came around the carousal.

" I miss her already." Eli said quietly as bags started coming around. He knew who I was talking about.

" I do too." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist from the sides. He reached up and smoothed my hair. Minutes later, both of our bags came around at the same time. Eli pulled both of them off and walked out the door with one in each hand. I tried to grab mine from him so that he wouldn't have to take it for me. He laughed at me as I kept trying to pull the rolling suit case out of his hand.

" There's no use in trying, I'm carrying your bag." He laughed at me.

" Eli just give me the suit case!"

" No, we are almost to the rental car, so you can deal with it." He smiled at me as I huffed out a sigh of defeat. We walked to the place that gave us our rental car. The guy gave us our space number that our car was in and he handed over the keys.

" Thank you." I said as Eli and I walked over to the car. We looked for space 56. We finally got to the space and there was a black Honda Accord sitting there. I looked over at Eli and laughed. His eyes were wide open.

" This looks like a drug dealing car." He said as he put our luggage in the trunk. I just laughed and hopped in the passenger seat. Eli soon got into the driver's seat and turned the car on. We pulled out of the parking lot, thanking the lady at the gate, and got on to the highway.

" Babe, do you have the GPS?" Eli asked me.

" Yea hold on…" I said as I reached into my carry on bag. I pulled it out and turned it on.

" So where are we going?" I asked.

" Hmm… well, are you hungry?" He looked over at me for a quick second before looking back at the road.

" Yes!" I laughed, we haven't eaten since we left Canada.

He laughed and we looked for a place to eat. We found a seafood restaurant and turned into the parking lot. Eli got out and opened the door for me.

" Thank you." I said as I gave him quick kiss on the lips before taking his hand in mine. We walked to the front door and walked in. There was a bar with drinks behind it and then there was a normal dining area with booths and tables. We decided to sit in the bar area. We both ordered shrimp. We sat talking about what we were going to do on the island.

" So maybe tonight we can go to a club, after we ?" I asked, sipping on my drink.

" Sure, that will be fun." He smirked at me. I felt my cheeks flush. Our food came and we ate in almost complete silence, just the sound of people around us. We finished and payed the check.

" Lunch was good." Eli commented when we got in the car.

I nodded and smiled at him.

Eli's POV

We arrived at the hotel about 2 hours after lunch. We walked up to the front desk.

" Hi, we are here to check in." Clare said in a happy voice. The woman behind the counter looked over her glasses.

" Last name?" She asked in a grouchy tone.

" Goldsworthy."

" Okay, room 206." She snarled as she handed us two room keys.

" Thank you." Clare mumbled as we walked to the elevator.

" Man, she was mean!" Clare said when the elevator started.

I just laughed and wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her close. The doors opened and we walked down the hallway to find our room. It was at the very end of the hallway. Eli pushed the key in and pushed the door open. We walked in and stood in awe. The room wasn't very big, but it was big enough. There was one king sized bed in the middle of the room with a small table to the right of it. There was a small bathroom by the door. A small, round table sat in the conner by the door to a balcony.

" Wow." I mumbled as I set my suit case on the red comforter that covered the bed. Clare walked over and open the door to the balcony and let the wind blow into the room. She stepped outside and I followed her out. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her hands took mine.

" This is perfect." I whispered in her ear. I felt her smile and she squeezed my hands. We stood like this for a while until I sat down in one of the chairs that was out on the balcony and pulled her onto my lap. We watched the sunset together then went back inside to the room.

" So do you still want to go to the club?" I asked as I put my clothes away in a drawer.

" Of course, do you want to go?" I said in a daring tone.

" Why wouldn't I?" I challenged. She looked back at me with a devilish smirk. She grabbed a skirt and a top from her bag and went into the bathroom to change. She came out in a matter of two minutes. She wore a dark, almost black skirt that came up inches before her knees and a blue, draper shirt that fit her perfectly. I felt my eyes open wide. She blushed and grabbed a pair of black pumps from her bag. She sat on the bed and slipped them on her small feet. She stood up and walked over to where I was standing. She leaned up and whispered in my ear;

" Do you like this or is it too revealing?"

" You look perfect." She moved her lips to mine for a short second. I shock my head a little bit and grabbed my ' club clothes' out of the drawer. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, the same kind I wore in high school, a grey v-neck shirt and a black vest. I looked like I did in high school. I walked out of the bathroom to see Clare doing her make up at the mirror. She finished putting on her mascara and put it back into the bathroom. I met her at the door and held my hand out for her to hold.

" Ready to go?" I asked.

" Yup. You know, this is the first time I've been to a club in a while."

" Well then we better make it an experience that you never forget." I said as I closed the hotel room door behind us.

**Let me know what u guys think! And ideas for the club would be great :)**


	21. Club Mistakes

Clare's POV

Eli opened the door to the club and ushered for me to go in. The first thing I saw was all the people in the middle of the room, some jumping and some actually dancing. I reached for Eli's hand and he squeezed it for reassurance. He led me inside and turned to face me.

" Want something to drink?"

" Sure, why not." I said as he pulled me towards the bar.

" Two cokes." Eli said calmly to the bartender. The guy handed over two cokes and Eli put a tip in his hands. We walked around the dance floor to try and find a table. We found one at in the back. We sat down and Eli handed me my coke.

" So are you having fun yet?" Eli asked after we finished our drinks.

" I think we should dance before I answer that." I said as I grabbed his hand and led him on to the floor. We walked around people, some were grinding, some were kissing and some were just talking. I pulled him into a space where no one was. I pulled him close to me and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hands grabbed my waist. The song was slower but still kind of fast. The song ended in a matter of two minutes and a fast pace song came on. I unlaced my hands from around his neck and spun around so that my back was towards him. His hands stayed on my hips, which were swaying back and forth. He leaned down and kissed my neck, sucking on it a little. I grind my hips against him, causing him to bite down on my neck. The song ended quickly and another fast one came on. He continued to bit and nibble on my neck while I moved my hips faster. I turned around and attacked his lips with mine. He didn't waist any time, he pushed his tongue against mine. I was a little startled but soon pushed back. Are lips moved in sync. He moved us to the wall closest to the table we sat at. His hands were placed on the wall above my shoulders and my hands were on his hips. I pulled away, breathless but his lips then went to my neck again. He moved up and down my neck. He pulled away after nibbling on my earlobe.

" I'll be right back." He whispered in my ear. He walked into the crowd and disappeared. I decided to go back to the table where Eli and I were sitting earlier. I sat down and pulled out my phone and I had three new messages.

_Have fun in the Keys! - Alli_

_Have fun in the Keys, sweetie! Scarlett is doing well so far, but I can tell she miss you and Eli. - Cece_

_Be safe. - Adam_

I smiled at Adam's text. Eli had been gone for a couple minutes, so I got up to look for him. I weaved my way through the crowd. He was standing with his back to a wall talking to some woman. She had long blonde hair and she was taller then me, but shorter than Eli. I stood there, watching her. She smiled and ran one of her hands down his cheek then she ran her hand through his hair, and he didn't seem to mind. I had enough. I ran out of the room and stood out on the side walk.

" Clare!" I heard Eli shout as he burst through the doors. He ran up to me and stood in front of me.

" Go away." I mumbled quietly.

" What's wrong?" He looked into my eyes.

" I can't look at you right now." I said as I pulled my eyes away from his.

" What did I do?" His voice sounded hurt.

I just shook my head and walked down the side walk. I looked back at Eli, who was completely dumbfounded. I walked back to hotel, tears slowly rolling down my pale cheeks. I pressed the elevator button with my shaky finger. I got up to the hotel room and quietly shut the door. I very calmly took off my shoes and I changed out of my clothes and into a dark purple tank top and a pair of shorts. I sat out on the balcony, looking over at the beach and the cars. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

_Eli wouldn't do that to you Clare, he loves you._ A small voice in my head said. I just sat in the chair, thinking. I felt tears rush to my eyes and drip down my face. I must have been thinking hour two hours when I heard the door to the hotel room open and close. Eli stood on the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

" Can we please talk?" His voice was full of pain and sadness. I didn't move. Eli walked over and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I hit his back, tears falling again.

" Eli stop!"

" Let me explain. Please." He pleaded as he set me on the bed.

" Fine." I mumbled.

" When I left you, being all sexy," I couldn't help feeling my chucks flush, even though I knew he was trying to kiss up." I went to the bathroom. I came out and this blonde girl came up to me and started flirting with me. I tried leaving and thats when she touched my cheek and ran her fingers through my hair. Clare I love you, I would never cheat on you. You are my everything, without you, I don't know what I would do." He looked like he was on the verge of tears. I reached up and pulled him down on the bed next to me. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his chest.

" I'm sorry for storming out of the club. I just felt so jealous, seeing her touch you. I'm sorry." I cried into his chest. He pulled me into his embrace and held me close.

" Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn't have let it happen." He mumbled into my hair. I pulled back to look at him and he reached up to wipe the tears from my face.

" I love you and I would never do that to you."

" I love you too." I said as I pulled him with me to lay down on the bed. He pulled me close to his chest and smoothed my hair. I was thinking about the night I just had. I knew that I would be fine as long as I had Eli with me.

" I love you Clare." Eli said as he kissed my lips softly. That was the last thing I remember before I drifted into sleep.

**Thank to LovinMunro95 for the ideas for this chapter!**


	22. Another Author's Note

Hey guys I need your help! I have a major case or writer's block for their vacation! I need some ideas!


	23. What are we doing?

Clare's POV

I woke up the next morning snuggled into Eli's chest and his arms wrapped around me. I felt his warm hands on my stomach. I put my small hands over his. He moved a little bit then nuzzled his head in my neck.

" I love you Clare." I felt his warm breath on my neck, I shuttered a little. I didn't respond, I just flipped over so that I was facing him. Pieces of his brown hair were falling in front of his eyes, which were wide open. He reached up and caressed my cheeks with his hand. His thumb ran over my cheek. I grabbed his hand and locked my fingers into his. My eyes met his and we stayed like this until he spoke.

" Do you want to do anything today or do we want to have a lazy day?"

" Let's do something later. Let's just…relax." I snuggled myself closer to his warm body.

" I'm sorry about last night." His voice was soft.

" I know you are, it's not your fault." His fingers ran through my hair.

" I hate seeing you so sad."

" It's okay, it's the past."

We laid together in silence. I slowly pressed my lips to his, our lips moving in sync. The kiss was slow and loving. His hand moved from my hair and cupped my face. I moved on top of him without breaking the kiss, letting my legs straddle his hips. His hands moved from face to grip my hips. Our tongues pushed together in a battle. I felt his teeth nip at my bottom lip.

" I think we should stop." He whispered against my lips.

" Why?" I pulled away and looked in his eyes.

" I don't think our neighbors would be to happy waking up to…us." I blushed and he smirked.

" I think your right." I smiled and gave him a quick, but sweet kiss. He sat up, keeping me on his lap.

" We have to be somewhere in an hour, you know that?" I said as he pulled me closer. He gave me a confused look.

" Where?"

" That's for me to know, and you to find out." I whispered seductively. I climbed off his lap, leaving him stunned and confused, and pulled my black and white flower-print bikini out of the drawer. I went to the bathroom and pulled it on.

" Hey babe, can you tie this for me?" I said, holding the tie to the top of my bikini. He smirked and took the strings from my hands.

" There you go." He said as he finished tying a knot. I turned around to face him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He lowed his lips to my shoulder and left a trail of kisses. He moved up and down my neck, and his hands roamed up my sides.

" Will you tell me where we are going?" He mumbled against my skin.

" No." I whispered and squirmed out of his grip. He huffed and pulled his swimming trunks out of another drawer.

When we were both ready, I lead him out of the hotel and into a cab.

" Where to?" The male driver asked.

" Smathers Beach please." Eli looked at me, confused. I just smiled and sat back in the seat. Fifteen minutes later, the cab driver dropped us off at a dock with a small boat tied to it. There was a few couples standing by a guide in a wet suit, who was handing wet suits out to each person. I took Eli's hand and led him towards the group.

" Hi, I'm Mike, and I'm leading this dive. Last name please?" Mike tilted his sunglasses and looked at me.

" Goldsworthy." He scanned over a list.

" Yep, your on here. Here are your wet suits and the air tanks are on the boat." He handed Eli and I our wet suits. Eli looked over at me.

" Now will you tell me what we are doing?"

" Well, I didn't think you have ever been scuba diving so I figured why not do it now, when we are in a great place to do it." My smile had a hint of success in it. Eli looked at me then returned the smile as he pulled on his wet suit.

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. I know this is a short chapter, but the next one should be longer :) And reviews are always great :)**


	24. The End!

Hey guys. I know that I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I think I'm going to end it there! I'm going to be starting a series of one-shots though so look for those I'm not sure when the first one will be up though! And for the one shots, if you have any ideas, just message me and I will dedicate that one shot to you!


End file.
